This Love
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Beings at the end of 1x15 following on from that beautiful first kiss. Follows Cat and Vincent's developing relationship and the challenges faced by Vincent's secret and Muirfield. Follows some canon & breaks off from it in places. Tess and Evan both appear. There will be some action but also a lot of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**This Love**

It wasn't how Vincent had imagined their first kiss. He had imagined something hesitate, chaste almost, nervous maybe. He had imagined something slower and gently but he wasn't complaining. When they finally, and reluctantly, broke apart he was shuddering and his breath was coming out in raspy chunks. He would have felt self conscious and felt like his animal side was exposed but Catherine looked just as shaken, but in a good way, she looked love struck and happy and he wanted that so badly for her, even though he worried it was selfish, he wanted her to want him as badly as he wanted her and somehow despite all the odds, she did.

Neither knew what to say at first. Her hands found his instinctively, because she didn't want to let go of him, didn't want the moment to end. "So what now?" Vincent asked at last, he really didn't know what to say. Logic told him he should go into hiding, lay as low as possible. JT had only let him leave the warehouse because in recent times JT had begun to realize that Vincents happiness was important, maybe not quite as important as his safety, but close. For so long their sole focus had been on survival but Catherine and Sarah entering their lives had made both men realize that a long empty life was not necessarily preferable to a short and meaningful one. "I should go, but I don't want too," Vincent admitted when Cat was still looking at him wordlessly, all googly eyed. She nodded but instead of moving away her mouth reached for his again and like a insect discovering light for the first time he was powerless to resist her. The next kiss was softer and slower and more gentle but just as all consuming. Knowing that she'd told him she loved him and that he'd admitted that he was in love with her magnified everything and the gentlest touch carried with it huge emotion.

Did they really have to stop? Or could they just stand here forever on the rooftop?

A helicopter with a search light shattered the moment. Vincent tore away to stare over his shoulder towards the sound. It could have been there for a million different reasons. It could have been a TV news crew, it could have been a different case, totally unrelated... but they were both filled with fear.

"I should go."

"No stay. It's not safe."

"I can get back to the warehouse, I'll be alright."

"I won't sleep worrying about you," Cat confessed.

"I'll message you when I get there," he reassured her.

"Vincent please, I just want you there beside me, just tonight, we don't have to do anything. Just stay with me? I'd feel safer."  
"What about Heather?"

"She look sleeping pills, I know my first priority has to be being there for her, but we've got a few hours until she wakes up. Just let me be selfish, just this once."

"You're not selfish."

"It feels like I am. I have to lie to her again tomorrow. I have to let her and Tess believe we broke up."

"If this is too much for you... I can wait. I can give you some time, until Heather's doing better and Tess is off your back. Maybe I should get out of the city for a few days."

"Where would you go?"

"JT and I have contingency plans. There are places I can hide." He sounded confident but she sensed he was putting on a facade to reassure her.

"But JT would stay wouldn't he? I mean if you're coming back he wouldn't leave the university."

"Yeah."

"I don't like the idea of you away from here, alone like that."

"I'm a big boy Catherine, I can look after myself for a few days."

"That's not what I mean," Catherine examined her own feelings. "Maybe I'm more afraid of being here alone without you."

"You're not afraid of being alone," Vincent chastised. He knew her better than that. "And as much as I would love to stay with you I should probably get out of here before the sun comes up."

Catherine nodded, futile against the logic in his words. Keeping him safe had to come first. "Okay," she hugged him as hard as she could. "But stay safe," She mumbled into his chest. "Text me when you get home."

"Sure," he reassured her. "I'm not saying things aren't going to be different, we're all going to have to be more careful. But it will be okay, I survived this long."

Catherine couldn't point out the truth - that hiding had been easier before she had come into his life and brought all her personnel connections and relationships. Her life had but his in jeopardy. She wanted to be angry at Darius or even Heather or Tess for not trusting her or Evan for pursuing the beast, but as frustrated she was with all of them, she knew that none of them were responsible for putting Vincent in danger, not really, the chain of events all lead back to her. Was loving her worth this? Not if it cost him his life or his freedom. But she couldn't push him away anymore, not even for his own safety, she had to believe that they would find a way. Even if it meant that stolen moments would be their only time together.

Five minutes with Vincent was worth a lifetime with another man, she honestly couldn't believe that she could love anyone else. She had tried too many times and failed. Heather had said to her in a fit of anger and frustration "You don't know how to be normal," well maybe Heather was right, she didn't know how to be in a normal relationship anymore, she only knew that she wanted Vincent, needed him to be safe and loved. She could never exile him to a lonely life in the warehouse with JT and his computer games again.

_**Author's Note: There will always be *some* people who disagree with how it eventually happened, but personally I think "the kiss" (the one on the show I mean) was perfect, it was the most beautiful sad romantic moment. I was darn proud of Cat for putting herself out there and holding on instead of letting him push her away. I was so happy that Vincent found the words to tell her how he felt. I loved everything down to the tone of his voice and the way the setting and lighting all set the scene up as a stolen moment in his world rather than hers. I wish Cat could have normal but I'm happy she's realized that not normal is enough. Anyway the show was and is fantastic all by itself, it doesn't really need my silly fanfiction, but I just had so many feelings about this episode I had to put them on paper. Goodness knows how I'll survive until the 15th! I seriously hate hiatuses, although they do make the season last longer in terms of the year so I guess we can be grateful for that. Incidental side note - rewatch the kiss on Youtube - how sexy is Jay grabbing Kristen's ass like that? I don't know if we have a director to thank for that or if it was just great acting but it seriously made the scene feel so real and not just like a "stage" kiss (it's okay I know it's not real folks, but good TV/theatre/fiction should allow you to suspend your perception of reality for at least a moment in time). Anyway I think I just broke my record for longest author's note, please review and let me know what you think...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Collision**

_**Author's Note: Okay so don't hate me but I had to quote Howie Day's song "Collide," it just screams VinCat at me. Now on with the story...**_

_**...**_

_**The dawn is breaking**_  
_**Our light shinning through**_  
_**You're barely waking **_  
_**And I'm tangled up in you**_  
_**Yeah**_  
...

The morning after a first kiss was supposed to be magical. The sun was supposed to shine brighter and the city was supposed to seem cleaner and full of opportunity.

Love is supposed to come with rose tinted glasses.

Instead, for Cat and Vincent it came with fear and hiding. And bucket loads of guilt.

_**...**_  
_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_  
_**Even the wrong words seem too right**_  
_**Out of the depth that fills my mind**_  
_**We'll sometimes find, that you and I collide**_  
_**...**_

Cat knew she needed to be with Vincent. She deserved to be with him. And yet doing that meant lying. Now more than ever. The fake break up had to hold. She had to be more careful than ever to avoid people, Evan especially, but also Joe, realizing they were connected. It was a burden, and yet as heavy as that weight felt on her shoulders her heart felt lighter because she knew, at last, that he loved her.

Cat didn't know what exactly she was supposed to do about Heather. Joe would need her at the station, she needed to be there, she needed to know how Joe was approaching the hunt for his brother's killer so that she could warn Vincent if necessary. But Heather needed her. She was torn. Heather was still sleeping, she'd taken heavy sleeping pills and they'd come home late. It might be hours until she woke up and Cat didn't want to disturb her but she also didn't want to leave without explanation.

This was one of those times when if her mother had been a live she would have called her. She could imagine the call, "Mom, I've got to go to work, can you keep an eye on Heather until I get home? Thanks." And while things were better with her father, they weren't that much better. To be honest she didn't think her Dad could really hope with seeing Heather grieving. He'd struggled enough the last time, and it seemed kind of cruel when he'd just gotten remarried and was finally getting on with his life.

Which brought her back to Brooke. Her step mother. The term seemed odd when applied to a woman not much older than herself. A woman who would never put her to bed or drop her off to school. But Brooke had shown she was trying, she wanted to be part of their family.

Not sure it was a great idea but also feeling pretty certain she didn't have any other option Cat called her step mother.

"Hey Brooke? Hi it's Cat..herine Chandler. Sorry this is going to sound a bit crazy, but I'm in a tight spot and you can say no." The last thing Cat wanted to do was make Brooke feel obligated to them. She could just imagine her complaining to her friends about her sad desperate step-daughters, grown adults who still needed babysitting after like children.

"What is it Cat? Is everything okay? Your Dad's not home but I can track him down if you need him," Brooke's voice was concerned but not panicked. Most of all it was genuine. That was exactly what Cat needed to hear.

"We're fine, really. But, I"m not sure if you heard about the it on the news, well Darius Bishop my boss' brother, he was killed last night. Heather was with him, they'd been seeing each other. She's pretty upset and I don't want to leave her alone, but I also don't want to call in sick when Joe's counting on me. I know you don't know Heather that well yet but I was just wondering, maybe if you weren't working today..." Cat felt awkward to the power of ten.

"I don't need to go in today, I'll be right over," Brooke replied without hesitation. "Thanks for asking me Catherine, it means a lot."

"Thanks," Cat responded. The word caught in her throat a little. It was one word but it meant a lot. Brooke could never replace her mother, she would never be a regular step mom either, someone you got used too over the years, but maybe, if they let her in, she'd become one of them, and right now Heather needed someone who wasn't going to have to lie to her or make excuses to duck out on her.

"No problem," Brooke returned warmly. Cat ended the call and wrote Heather a note and left it beside her bed. As Cat looked at her sister's sleeping form she was filled with emotion. If Vincent hadn't been there when Darius turned the gun on her... the thought was too shocking. Cat kissed her sister's forehead before heading out to work and prayed silently that Heather's life would never be in danger again. The world was already too short on Chandlers.

When Cat got into her car the radio blasted out a silly _**Icona Pop**_ song which was much more about breaking up than falling in love, but the beat and the chorus made Cat smile.

"I don't care, I love it," the techno-pop singers crooned and Cat smiled to herself because as straight laced as Catherine Chandler had been before she fell in love with Vincent Keller she felt like a little bit of a rebel now she had finally embraced the fact she was in love with an outlaw of sorts. Besides, she needed to brace herself for what lay ahead at work. An angry Tess. A grief stricken Joe. Evan on his pigheaded crusade. To say she was not looking forward to work was the understatement of the year.

_**Author's Note: Okay not as much VinCat as I'd hoped but there should be more to come... I suspect we have some very angst filled episodes ahead of us anyway.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Head Full of Her**

Vincent was pacing. He had already pounded the punching bag until his shoulders ached, and done countless push ups. Now he was pacing. His head was full of her. Her smell, her touch, their kiss. But the beautiful pleasurable thoughts of Catherine and the joy that they had created together on the rooftop were at war with his fears and insecurities and guilt.

His mind constantly went to her. How was she feeling? She must be getting ready for work. Or would she stay home with Heather? He wanted to help but he knew where Heather was concerned he was useless. Heather hated him. Heather would probably always hate him. Heather was happier thinking he and Cat had broken up, and even though Heather didn't know the real him he still felt like a failure knowing that the one person Cat cared about other than Tess didn't think very much of him at all, hated him in fact. Although he blamed himself mostly it irritated Vincent to know that Cat's wilful irresponsible sister, with her own questionable taste in men, had so clearly and quickly judged their relationship. Why couldn't any of them trust Cat to make her own decisions? When he looked at Cat and how strong she was he felt so much respect and admiration for her, Vincent couldn't help but resent the fact that the people in her life weren't extending her the same trust that he would have.

But it wasn't their fault because they didn't know. Couldn't know.

It was a crazy and painful situation that would continue to go around and around in circles until he was caught or cured, and Vincent had all but given up hope of a cure. He couldn't live each day hoping for maybes and miracles.

Instead he marvelled in the miracle that had happened, his Catherine. This girl who'd grown into an incredible woman and somehow found him. His woman who saw him. Who wanted him. His remarkable Catherine.

"Alright I'm staying home," JT announced.

"You don't have to do that JT, I'm fine here."

"You're not fine, you're worked up and emotional. Anyway I've already called in sick."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do. I know you Vincent and when you're feeling guilty and your emotions are elevated you make rash decisions. Even before you became part of Muirfield's little experiment that was true. Come to think of it, if I hadn't let you enlist in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

"Whoa, JT this has never been your fault. You're my best friend but I'm responsible for the decisions I've made not you. You don't really blame yourself do you?"

"Rationally no. But you said it, I was your best friend, and I let you run off to fight in a war."

"You couldn't have stopped me. No one could. My parents tried."

"Yeah but I was your buddy, I should have tried harder."

"JT not part of this has ever been your fault. Now you need to go to work."

"Not today I don't."

"How is today any different from all the others days I've been couped up in this place."

"Today every cop in the city is going to be looking for you."

"They don't know what they're looking for though."

"But if you slip, even for a second, it could all be over. Catherine would lose her job."

"Yeah, I know."

"I know you know. I also know how hard it is for you to sit here when you're crazy about her. I get it. I saw the look on your face when you walked in here last night."

"What was that?"

"I think people call it happiness but I'm not sure, it's kind of unusual around here."

"You should have been a comedian JT."

"I try. Anyway I've got a present for you," JT walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Vincent.

"What this?" Vincent asked suspiciously, when he opened the folder there were pictures of Catherine inside. Some of them looked like they'd been taken without her knowledge. Others were older, school photos, from before they'd met.

"When you first started mooning over her I did a little research."

"JT you shouldn't have. If Catherine knew."

"She'd understand. Back then she wouldn't have, but now she gets it. She gets us and what we're all about. I don't need that file anymore, I know we can trust her."

"So why did you keep it."

"I was saving it for a rainy day," JT explained.

"What do you mean."

"Look you don't have a Facebook account or Instagram or any of that other stuff. You don't carry around pictures in your wallet, you don't even have ID."

"This I know." Vincent gave JT a quizzical look.

"When I realised how much you cared about her I thought you might want to see it. I thought it might help."

"Thanks JT, even if it does seem a little creepy," Vincent smirked.

"Yeah well I do creepy well, normal is a bit harder."

"Don't underestimate yourself," Vincent corrected. "Thanks man. Are you sure I should look at this though?"

"If it was any other girl I'd say a creepy stalker file would put her off, but your girl's pretty one of a kind."

"Yeah she is," Vincent agreed with a smile.

JT left Vincent alone with the file and busied himself about his makeshift lab. He wanted to keep an eye on Vincent but he didn't want to crowd the guy.

Vincent flipped through the file slowly, pouring over all the details. Every glimpse of Catherine. Every dimple and laugh line. He marvelled over the photos of the carefree girl she'd been before she'd lost her mother, carefree but still serious – on track for law-school by 16, before that if you went by the spelling bee award.

Whether he imagined it or whether it was really there, he sensed a change after her mother's death. She smiled less, but she did it was the 100 kilowatt smile that melted his heart. There were odd little details in the file, an old report card JT had found, full of compliments at her potential. More recently there were Facebook photos of her and Tess and her with Heather that showed her having fun, going out, full of life.

It was hard to see those photos and not fill guilty for bringing her into the darkness. But he remembered all too well the parade of men he'd seen come and go from her life. There was more to a full life than parties and pretty dresses. No one took photos of heartbreak and loneliness. There was no photo of her crying by her mother's gravestone or sitting at home on a Friday night when she couldn't force herself to be a 'normal' carefree girl.

He wouldn't be another reason for her tears. She's asked him for one thing – to be in her life. He wouldn't walk away again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alone**

The precinct was unrecognisable. It wasn't that much had changed, it was busier, and there were a few new faces around as part of the "task force" which Joe had announced would focus on "capturing the vigilante and bringing him to justice," but the biggest change was the feeling that her home had been turned against her. Work had been a refugee, now she didn't feel like she was part of the team. She felt like it was all an act and that at any moment they might catch her out.

Evan believed the beast was stalking Cat and even though she'd pleaded with him to keep that theory to himself it wasn't long before Cat realised that she was being followed.

She dared not call or visit the warehouse; all she could do was sending JT a panicked text. "I'm safe but I'm being followed by my own kind I think. Keep away." She hoped it was enough to reassure Vincent while still warning him off.

Angry she cornered Evan alone in the morgue. "You told them didn't you."

"What exactly are you accusing me of Catherine? I don't have any secrets. That makes one of us."

"I'm being followed aren't I?"

"Believe it or not the coroner doesn't make those sorts of decisions so if you have a problem I suggest you take it up with Joe, but he's grieving so you might want to think twice before you do. He just wants justice and to keep this city safe. Until recently I thought you wanted the same thing. Now I'm not so sure."

"I am helping to keep this city safe. This witch hunt isn't. I know Joe's hurting but innocent people are going to get hurt. How long will it be before some innocent civilian gets accused and someone shoots first and asks questions later?"

"Maybe that's the price we have to pay to end this madness."

"If you only know how wrong you were."

"Explain it to me Cat, please, because I don't understand you anymore."

"You don't want to understand me, you're afraid of the beast because you can't possibly understand it." Cat knew she wouldn't have said it but she was angry and she was feeling outnumbered and she desperately wanted just one person from her old life to be on her side.

"And you can? Tell me Catherine, where does this insight come from? Is it some sort of Stockholm Syndrome? Do you feel like you owe it something? Because that's as ridiculous as a gazelle being grateful to the lion that hasn't eaten it yet."

Catherine shook her head; there was no getting through to him. "You talk about it as if it is defined by its animal DNA, aren't humans animals? Are we really that different? Because that creature, as you keep calling it, has done more good in this city than plenty of the real monsters that walk through these doors. This is scapegoating and small men trying to make themselves big by playing hero."

"I'm not playing anything. But I'd love to know what you're playing at Cat. You seem to be convinced that this creature is what, your guardian? Is that what you think? Even though it tried to kill your sister last night!" Evan couldn't believe what she was saying.

"The only person that tried to kill my sister last night was Darius Bishop but I'm the only one around here who has the guts to admit it. If this wasn't Joe's brother we'd all be looking at this case differently."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"It amazing what you can see when your vision isn't blinded by fear and hate."

"There's something more that you're not telling me."

"Well you haven't given me much other choice have you?" Cat remarked and before she said anymore she spun on her heel and walked out of the morgue.

Evan was left to wonder if he had acted too fast. He wanted to believe he'd done the right thing, that he was protecting Cat from herself. Nothing she said made sense and he was beginning to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with her, after all she'd been through so many traumas in her short life. But still, something rubbed on his conscience, some sense that there were still pieces missing. Pieces Cat wasn't willing to share.

Cat was exhausted when she arrived home and she hated to say it but Heather looked like she'd had a better day than she had. After a morning spent sulking in front of the TV Brooke had convinced Heather to get dressed and go out for pedicures. Cat knew her sister well enough to know it wouldn't have taken much convincing. When Brooke seemed embarrassed Cat reassured her, "No you did great. Heather's… Heather. She's more of the go out there and get on with things type." She was right; her sister was already planning on going back to work the next day.

Cat was relieved, she couldn't ask their step mother to babysit every day and it didn't look like she'd be getting any time off work. Joe wasn't thinking about the overtime budget right now, not with his special task force which was remarkably well funded, leaving Cat to wonder if Muirfield had had a hand in that. She suspected they wouldn't want the NYPD taking Vincent into custody but if they thought they could use the police as a vehicle to trap Vincent and pull the strings so that once he was caught they could get rid of him, then maybe they wouldn't be so worried. Cat had to admit there were some things she couldn't puzzle out. She was a good detective but real life wasn't like a Sherlock Holmes mystery.

"Cat I just wanted to say, thank you for trusting me in the end, about Vincent. I know you're probably upset, but he was an ass and you're so much better off without him. I feel safer knowing he's not around anymore."

Cat grit her teeth and tried to remember that her little sister was just looking out for her. "I think I just need to be alone for a while."

"Oh don't give up Cat, the right guy will come along, Tess and I will help," Heather insisted.

"Tess and I aren't really talking much."

"Did I make things worse for you?"

"No it wasn't you. Tess and I just need time. She's going through her own stuff. We'll all be fine, all three of us, we just need some time. You know it's okay to be single, it's not a crime. Trust me I'd know."

"Ha ha, you don't think I jump from guy to guy too much do you? I'm not a-"

Cat cut her off, "You're perfect, you throw yourself head on into life and that's wonderful. I'm just more of a sit back and watch type. If I promise to respect your decisions can you promise to cut me some slack too? No more set ups."

"No more set ups, at least not until you're ready," Heather agreed.

Cat sighed. It was as good as she was going to get. "Okay little sister are you right putting yourself to bed?"

"I don't need you to tuck me in Cat!" Heather complained.

Cat shrugged. "Well you know where I am if you need me."

"Thanks," Heather replied, and they hugged.

Cat looked out here window, relieved that he wasn't there waiting for her because she knew someone was probably watching, but she couldn't help but long for him. When she climbed into bed she risked one more text to JT. "I'm safe in bed but don't come over. I can be patient." She was going to spend a fortune on burner phones but was the only way, she had to take very precaution she could. She had to ignore her craving for his touch, her longing to be held by him and know that everything would be okay as long as they had that much.

"Me too," JT texted back on Vincent's behalf, he wanted to say more but it was all they dared.

Cat had never felt so alone in her own room but at least he was safe. Every day that he was safe was precious.

** A/N: sorry if I've missed lots of mistakes etc. I had major computer problems and some real life drama that's more unbelievable than fanfic! But hey I'm still here and the show will go on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**604,800 Seconds Later**

"Did you know there are 604,800 seconds in week?" Vincent whispered mysteriously, his forehead rocking against hers after a very long kiss that had ended only because the opportunity to finally talk face to face was just as not-to-be-missed as the chance to touch each other. Their meeting place was decidedly unexciting, it was a run down hotel room. Vincent had been waiting all day for her so that the people following her wouldn't see him enter the building. Still they were alone, that was enough.

"No I did not," Cat smirked. "How and why could you possibly need to know what?"

"You know."

"Well I am a detective, I have my suspicions."

"It felt like forever."

"Isn't there a saying about distance making the heart grown fonder? But I agree a week is too long. I would say, lets never ever do that again but..."

"With our lives never say never," Vincent sighed. He knew there were still many good reasons to keep their distance. "But I felt like I was going to explode," he moaned into her hair.

"You weren't the only one," she confessed, leaning against him. She felt like she needed to absorb as much of his Vincent-ness as possible after their separation. The longer they spent apart the more her mind started to play tricks on her, as if he couldn't possibly be real. Cat sighed. "I just wish they could see you the way I see you." He knew who she meant by "they" - it was a long list starting with Tess, Evan, Heather and Joe.

"I've been thinking about that," Vincent whispered back, dotting kisses on her forehead. "JT would kill me but I have an idea."

"Sounds a bit risky," Cat remarked worriedly.

"It is. But we have to do something to turn this around. I have to do something to turn this around."

"Thing will die down, Joe might not let this go but the city is already skeptical enough about his claims, if he doesn't find anything eventually it will look like it was all the paranoid hysteria of a grieving man."

"But the word is out there now. Cat I can't spend the rest of my life in the warehouse, I need to be able to get out, otherwise I may as well turn myself into Muirfield."

"You can't think like that," Cat warned, giving him big doe eyes.

"Just listen to my idea. What if the beast gets a makeover?"

"What?"

"You said it yourself, I've helped people before. What if I let them see me, but doing good things."

"Vincent that's too dangerous. You'd be exposed."

"Look I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm already exposed, Muirfield know I'm in the city and I'm not leaving, I won't run. So I need to find a way to stay. Now I know I said I'm no hero but if a few people thought I was, maybe it would be enough to start to turn things around. It was too dangerous before because Muirfield killed anyone who found out about me, well thanks to Joe at least part of my story, the vaguest part, is public now. Why don't we create a persona around the beast. They wouldn't need to know me, just the beast."

"But once they know what you look like you'd be more trapped than ever, and Heather would recognize you."

"She never saw the Beast only Vincent."

"I don't understand."

"What if I - Vincent - wore a mask? I know it sounds lame, but it's the beast we want them to know not me."

Cat thought for a long moment. She could almost see his point, certainly it seemed like they were out of options, but as much as she didn't want to admit it there was a big difference between Vincent and Peter Parker. "Vincent, I don't want to upset you, you know that I trust you and I know you'd never hurt me, but can you really trust yourself when you're in beast mode? And what if they trap you? It's too dangerous."

"I know it's dangerous, but so is doing nothing. I think I can do this."

"What does JT say?"

"Do you have to ask that question?"

"Is it fair to go behind his back?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," he gave her alook that said - if I hadn't before, you wouldn't know me.  
Cat nodded. She knew this was true. Sometimes risks were worth taking. But she still didn't like it. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking about the accident you had after your Dad's wedding. I got you out of that car and I didn't put anyone in danger in the process. No one got hurt. If I could do things like that maybe I could show people I'm not all bad."

"How would you know where to go?"

"Well I could roam around the city. But it would be safer if I knew where I was going..." he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You want me to tip you off?"

"Look you can't be there or the people who are following you will catch me, but you do have access to information that JT and I don't."

Catherine nodded. She thought hard about it. She wanted to say no. She wanted to keep him safe, but he was right, things were getting worse not better.

"I'll think about it okay? Have you phone ready just in case," it wasn't a binding agreement but it was a step on the slippery slope towards giving into his plan and Vincent would take it.

"Great. You know it would feel good to help people for a change," he added, bumping foreheads again before leaning in for another kiss.

"You can start by helping me," Catherine grumbled.

"And how would I do that?" Vincent whispered back.

"Make me forget about all of this. For the next ten minutes all I want to think about is you."

"I think we can do better than ten minutes," Vincent teased and deepened their kiss.

_**A/N: So what do you think? I wasn't super happy with this chapter but I want to keep moving forward.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**When Morning Comes**

Her first moment of waking was beautiful, his smell, his warmth, a closeness that was totally unexpected and left her to wonder for a moment what had happened the night before, surely she'd remember if they'd slept together? And then she realized that they had done exactly that - they'd slept. What had started out as cuddling in front of the very dodgy hotel TV and talking had somehow evolved into them falling asleep side by side in the crummy hotel room bed.

It was the best night's sleep she'd had in... forever.

But it wasn't meant to happen.

"Oh no, I fell asleep?" Cat gasped when she realized where she was and who she was with. She didn't sit up, she just rolled towards him and moaned into his - still clothed - chest.

"Hey there," his warm voice greeted her, a broad smile on his face.

"Vincent!" Cat chastised. "It's going to be even harder for you to get out of here now."

He shrugged. "I can wait. It was worth it. I brought a book. I'm sorry this place isn't fancy enough to provide breakfast and under the circumstances I didn't think a quick jaunt out the window for coffee and bagels was a great idea. But at least I get to see you first thing in the morning."

"I slept in my clothes, I didn't brush my teeth, and you still say that like it's a good thing?" Cat remarked. He looked just as he always did, though his hair was slightly more scruffy. Her fingertips crept up and felt the prickle of his stubble along his strong jawline.

He shrugged, "You still look great to me."

"You live in a warehouse and you haven't had a proper haircut in years."

"Yeah, I could take offense to that."

"You know what I mean."

"I do, and I choose to ignore your logic and repeat, you look beautiful. It was nice watching you sleep."

"Tell me you didn't stay up all night watching me sleep."

"I didn't stay up all night watching you sleep."

Cat rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I slept great, maybe if I had your company a bit more often I'd keep more regular hours."

"Hours! What time is it?" Cat asked panicked.

"8."

"8?" Cat was wide eyed. "I've got to go. What do I tell Heather?"

"You can always say it was some rebound guy," Vincent teased. "It's not like you have a boyfriend now or anything," he added sarcastically.

"I'll never hear the end of it. She'll want name, address and a social security number."

"Would she believe you were at work?"

"Only if Tess would cover for me and that's not an option anymore." Cat sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining our morning, don't worry about Heather."

"I'm not worrying about Heather, I'm worrying about you."

"I'll be fine. I'm just glad I got to see you," she gave him another kiss. "About that idea we talked about last night..."

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure."

"Just give me a chance Cat. If not today, then tonight."

Cat looked conflicted.

"Just think about it. Love you."

"Love you too," she echoed. She kissed him and then was about to leave. "Wait, there's no room service, I can get breakfast on the way to work but what are you going?"

"I can handle being hungry for a few hours. Just go, enjoy your day, stay safe, I'll see you again as soon as we can work out another spot. JT's pretty insistent we use a different place next time but his funds aren't unlimited."

"Well I know he spent a fortune on this place," Cat remarked wirly. "Tell him the next one's on me okay? I'll pay cash like you did this time, leave it with me. Don't make me wait a week this time," she warned.

"Okay, be careful," Vincent whispered and with one last kiss they separated and Cat headed off to work.

****

"Nice of you to show up," Tess greeted her coldly. "Your sister's been on the phone, she's worried sick."

"Hey give me a break, she told me to get over Vincent, so I went on a stupid blind date."

"Who set you up? It can't have been Heather and it wasn't me."

"A friend."

"Since when do you have friends I don't know about?"

"Look," Cat paused and looked at Tess seriously. "I know you guys hated me dating Vincent so I did something really stupid and embarrassing. I looked up an old friend from law school..." Cat trailed off, lowered her gaze and hoped that she looked like she was about to blush.

"Oh My God!" Tess screeched, suddenly her old self, "Did Catherine Chandler make a booty call?"

"It wasn't meant to be like that," Cat defended. "I just thought it would be good to catch up with someone a little bit less... complicated," she smirked, she hated lying but her story was actually sounding okay.

"So, details?"

"I'd love to tell you, but you put in for a new partner remember? Sorry, got to go," Cat grinned. It was wrong to lie but she had a good reason and it was so good to have Tess talk to her like a girlfriend again and not a frenemey.

As Tess watched her ex-partner walk away her feelings were mixed, part of her wanted Cat back, but part of her was still suspicious.

****

Joe wanted every officer on the job and the department had loosened his overtime budget so Tess was pulling a double. Cat lingered at the end of her shift and pondered the possibilities. Night was falling and she knew Vincent was waiting for her call.

"Bus crashed a couple of blocks away, Vargess I want you on the scene, where's your new partner?" Joe's voice interrupted Cat from her reverie.

"You tell me I can't understand half of what that idiot says," Tess grumbled.

"Well find him there's a bus crash a few blocks from the precinct and I want you on the scene."

"Since when do I do bus crashes? I'm not a beat cop," Tess objected.

"Suspected fowl play, if anyone dies its homicide, get your ass there Vargass." Cat thought about it. She promised Vincent. Tess would be on the scene. He could help. Still uncertain but forcing herself to trust him she texted Vincent the details.

Meanwhile Tess was glaring at Joe. "Yes Captain," Tess snarled with a mock salute. Joe ignored it.

"Wow," Cat whispered once Joe was out of earshop. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Don't get me started," Tess complained. "Come on, looks like I'm not the only one pulling a double."

"What? I'm off shift, I was just about to go home," Cat explained, not wanting to sound like a whinger.

"You want to be friends again?" Tess gave her a hard questioning look.

"Sure."

"Well that new guy they paired me with is a total waste of space and I seriously have no idea where he is."

Cat was conflicted. If she went with Tess and people were following her then Vincent was at more risk of exposure, but on the other hand if he lost control or needed help she wanted to be there. With a sigh she gave in, she nodded to Tess, picked up her jacket and followed Tess out of the precinct.

****

**A/N: Too slow or a nice amount of suspense? I can never tell... But it means a lot that there are people reading and reviewing. And I agree totally with the reviewer who said they wanted to kick Evan's ass. I'd totally love to see him get saved by Vincent (again) and realize that he's not so bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Crash**

The scene of the bus crash was confronting to say the least. Rescue teams were on route but the crash was close to the precinct so the police were first on scene. This was the part Cat hated, feeling useless and unqualified. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to steady her emotions and push down the panic that was rising inside her.

"Where the hell are they?" Tess asked bluntly as they approached the upturned bus. There was something frightening and shocking about seeing something so big upside down and broken. Tess was just as uncomfortable as Cat was, she could handle a dead guy in his apartment, but this? This was intense. Tess pulled at the bus doors, but they were stuck. The windows were covered in shatter proof glass and Tess and Cat had no idea how to open them. Inside they could see passengers bleeding, a baby was crying and a woman's high pitch voiced called out for help.

Cat said all the things you were supposed to say to reassure people. She identified herself, she reassured them that help was on its way, but she didn't know how long it would take, it was a Friday night in the city and traffic was pretty bad.

"Cat do you smell that?" Tess asked as she gave up trying to open the door.

"Gas leak?" Cat whispered back. There were a couple of beat cops on the scene but they had already tried the windows of the bus and were now occupied moving onlookers away so the ambulance and rescue services would have a clear approach.

Tess nodded. They two exchanged a worried glance. Time was running out. "Okay I'm going to try pushing the glass out a window."

"Good idea, try around the other side," Cat suggested although she knew the beat cops had tried the same thing already and failed. As Cat glanced over her shoulder, she'd known he was coming but everything changed when she knew he was actually approaching. She wasn't sure what she expected but cycling gear wasn't it. Still it covered most of his face, and his hair, and it looked slightly less out of place than a ski mask, but only slightly. Still she instinctively knew the only way he'd made it past the beat cop was by telling them he was a doctor.

"Hey," his familiar voice greeted her, but there was no time for small talk.

"There's a gas leak," Cat warned but it was unnecessary he'd known from ten feet away. Vincent nodded anyway and approached the bus, slowly but purposefully.

"There's a baby inside," she called out, her voice worried.

Vincent braced himself for a moment as he gripped the door, trying to find a balance between his need for animal strength and his need to be in control. The night of Catherine's accident came back clearly and he remembered how even in that moment he had acted gently towards her. If he thought of Catherine, if he focused on her, then maybe he could replicate that.

The bus shuddered as the metal of the door tore and strained. He pushed the concertina style door open enough to gain access to the bus. Then he hesitated. He was panting. His eyes were golden, though the tinted goggles he wore dimmed them, his hands were clawed and he wanted to hide as much as his animal self as he could. Changing back always seemed to take longer if his hands changed. Adrenaline was surging and he felt his grip on control becoming more and more tentative.

"Vincent, it's Catherine, you did it, you helped them. You can go now," her voice was behind him and it reached inside him. He nodded but he could hear the baby and its mother begging for help. He could see the child pressed between a seat and the side of the upturned bus. The mother's leg was trapped and there was blood coming out of her head. The blood excited some predatory sense within. "She's a good person Vincent, she only wants help," Catherine reminded him. "If you can't do it, just go now, before Tess sees you."

"Before Tess sees what exactly? How the hell-?" Tess's voice came from behind.

"He's helping Tess, don't spook him and everything will be fine," Catherine reassured.

"What are you talking about? Who is that guy?" Tess shot back. Vincent tried to block out the sound and focus on what he needed to do but the accusing note in her voice made it harder to stay calm.

"He's a doctor, a good Samaritan," Catherine explained quickly, her eyes not leaving Vincent. "Just stay calm, we don't want anyone to get frightened or panic." She tried to make it sound like she was talking about the people in the bus. "The door's off now and the firefighters will be here any minute. The ambulances are already pulling up behind us."

"Sir you can go now," Catherine called to Vincent. "Help is here."

Vincent shook his head and climbed into the bus. Slowly and awkwardly he crawled towards the baby. He wanted to use words to reassure the mother and the other passengers but he knew anything that came out of his mouth would sound more animal than human.

"It's okay everyone," Cat reassured, suddenly plunging in behind him. "He's here to help." She scrambled along behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. Vincent paused, panting for a moment, and focused on her hand. He pulled the seat away from the child and gently passed the baby to Catherine.

"My baby," the woman sobbed with relief. "Is he okay?"

Catherine grinned. "He's breathing," she returned to the mother. Then her attention went back to Vincent. "You did it. Thank you." He nodded and then freed the mother's leg. "That's enough, we can take it from here. I'll make sure that these people get the help they need," Catherine coaxed.

Uncertain but feeling the need to be free and run the beast followed Catherine as she clambered awkwardly out of the bus.

"Go," Catherine urged as she handed the baby over to a waiting ambulance officer who was focused on his patient not the strange looking man behind the police detective. That was what the police were for after all.

Tess was ogling them with a look of shock, concern and anger. "Hang on where do you think you're going?" she called out as Vincent turned his back and moved away from the bus. He slipped around the otherside so he was out of Tess' eyeline and in a matter of seconds had left the scene.

"Let him go," Cat instructed, holding Tess' arm. Tess shook her off.

"You know something? Who was that? Why did you let him go!" she was pissed off.

"He was a hero. A good Samaritan like I said," Cat didn't know how much to say.

"You're tied up in this aren't you? All of this. Did you tell him to come?"

"He helped didn't he? Does it really matter how he got here."

"That wasn't an ordinary guy was it? I mean what kind of doctor turns up dressed like that and breaks into a bus? Damn it Cat, why wouldn't you tell me anything?"

"I'll tell you what I can if you'll trust me."

"How can I trust you when you're always keeping secrets?"

"Look what happened tonight Tess, that guy helped get those people to safety when neither of us could. Do you really need to know how or why?"

"Damn right I do."

"So you can go running to Joe?"

"So I know. So I understand. So I know what the hell has happened to my best friend. Is this why you were destroying evidence?"

"Shh, you want to get me fired?

"Maybe. I don't know."

Cat led Tess further away from the bus, there were ambulance, police and cops everywhere now, they wouldn't be missed for a few minutes. "Tell me Tess, what would you knew someone who could help people, someone who could make a difference in this city, but they couldn't tell anyone their identity?"

"I have no freaking idea but I think I'd tell my best friend about it."

"I would have if it had been safe. But there were complications."

"Why is everything so complicated with you? First Vincent and now this guy. What's your problem Cat? And why are you so special that you know this guy's secret?"

Cat took a deep breath. "Because he's the same guy who saved me the night my mother died. And he's saved my life at least three times since then."

"So you're telling me you have some sort of guardian angel? That just doesn't happen Cat. This is real life not a movie."

"I know. It's a lot to take in. But you saw what happened tonight."

"I don't know what I saw."

"You saw a good guy help some people out. That's it."

"Who is this guy? What's his name?"

Cat shrugged. "I don't know. I never knew."

"But when your mother died, you said a beast saved you."

"I was wrong."

"That guy wasn't normal."

"That might be why I thought he was a beast, I was young, I was scared, he was strong and brave."

"Yeah right," Tess looked disbelieving.

"So what are you going to tell Joe?"

Tess hesitated. "I don't know. I'm not even talking to Joe right now."

"Tess I know this guy, he didn't kill Joe's brother."

"So you're sticking up for some vigilante that takes out bad guys? Tess I thought you believe in the law and what we do."

"I do. You saw him tonight, did he hurt anyone here?"

"No, but Joe's brother, the other cases Evan has been through.."

"Most of the cases Evan has found involved injured people who needed help.

"That bicycle messenger that attacked you, he deserved to get his head bashed in?"

"Honestly Tess if you'd been there, you would have shot him. He didn't have a gun, he did what he had to do."

"And Joe's brother?"

"He was going to shoot Heather. Joe's brother was in deep with those guy and he was scared, he had a gun pointed at Heather and he was ready to pull the trigger. What would you have done Tess? We're trained to use force when necessary."

"Because we're the good guys, we've got a badge that says so, we earned that and we trained for it. This vigilante guy, who appointed him? Who says he has the right to make those choices? Because it sounds like you think you can make that decision Cat and you can't."

"He's no Spiderman, he doesn't prowl the city looking for bad guys or anything like that. He's helped me out on a couple of cases because he was there and he knew he couldn't go through normal channels to call it in."

"He helped you can cases? Oh my God Cat, if Joe found out…"

"I said he helped Tess. Helped. He's the reason we solved half the cases we did in the last six months. Could you really turn down that sort of information?"

"How do you know he isn't setting you up?"

"Because I know him. Because… he knew my mother." She shouldn't have said it but she did.

"Wow, can you explain that to me?"

"She was trying to help him."

"How? What's going on Cat?"

"You said it yourself, he's not normal. My Mom wanted to help him, someone killed her before she got the chance."

"How do you know it wasn't him?"

"I was there remember."

"What if he was working with the guys that did it."

"He wasn't."

"You believe this guy? What is it with you and mystery guys." Suddenly the comparison seemed so clear. Vincent. The vigilante. But Vincent had seemed normal enough. Heather said he was creepy but she didn't say anything about super strength. Tess' head was spinning.

"Maybe it's just that I look for the good in people when everyone else is busy looking at the bad."

"Evan says this guy is dangerous."

"Evan is working off theories and DNA sequences. I'm going off personal experience and I have never known you to trust Evan's science over my gut."

Tess wavered.

"Please Tess. I need you on my side."

"Against Joe? Cat you're crazy."

"I'm not against Joe, I'm just not helping him in with this bitter crusade of his. He's not thinking straight."

"I don't think he's the only one," Tess remarked and with a shake of her head started walking towards the crowd.

"What are you doing?"

"Investigating, remember that's what we were actually here for?"

Cat sighed and followed along. She knew better than to push for a promise. Tess would decide for herself what she wanted to tell Joe. Cat prayed that Vincent's plan hadn't ended in disaster already. If only she hadn't been on the scene, but a doubt lingered, she wasn't so sure he would have been able to control himself without her. She felt guilty for thinking it, it felt like a betrayal to doubt him, but she knew it made a difference if she was around when he changed. But her doubts were balanced out by the pride she felt knowing that he had risked himself yet again to help others.

That night when Cat finally went home to sleep for a few hours before the next, she almost didn't mind that Vincent couldn't be with her because she was too exhausted to carry out a conversation. Still as she stared out her window at the fading moonlight she thought of him, worried about him, and wished she could lie in his arms again, touch is lips again, feel his strong arms around her. All she had was a text to say he'd made it back to the warehouse and the knowledge that they would be together again soon. She wasn't sure if she would still have a job, who knew if Tess would rat her out to Joe or not, but if she did at least she would finally be free of this ridiculous war between the system she had believed in and the man she loved.

_** A/N: I wasn't really happy with how the crash scenario worked out but I was sort of stuck with it so I'll just have to hope you could suspend reality enough to still enjoy this chapter. More Vincat next time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Gravity**

Tess sat at her desk, her shift was over and she was exhausted from pulling a double, from the intensity of the crash scene, from the stress of finding out that Cat was all tied up with the mutant that Joe and Evan were sure was a murderer of the worst kind, but she couldn't go home. She couldn't go home because she needed to make a decision. She had to decide if she should tell Joe about what had happened at the crash scene – that the vigilante had been there, and more importantly that Cat knew him.

Tess didn't want to speak to Joe, things were still worse than frosty since Darius' death. She guessed that Joe couldn't handle losing a brother and a wife at the same time and logically she could understand that made sense but she wasn't a shrink it wasn't her job to understand his feelings, it was about time he showed her feeling some respect. But a fight with Joe wasn't reason enough to supress evidence in an investigation.

Why should she protect some mutant freak anyway?

Well there was the baby.

And there was Cat.

And there was the pile of files that sat in front of her. Cat had left them on Tess' desk with bright fluro post-it notes annotating and explaining how each case related to the mutant guy. Or more specifically the good work he had done. Cat had taken an enormous risk but it was her last ditch attempt to open up to Tess and persuade Tess to join team Vincent.

The post-it notes filled in the gaps where the casefiles couldn't.

The post-it notes showed her a hero secretly working behind the scenes to help people.

There were the two young girls with no family terrified for their lives. There was a 7/11 owner trembling in front of an armed robber silently praying that he would survive the hold up. And of course, there were Cat's files. A newspaper article about the night her Mom was killed. A post it note from Cat explaining that he'd been looking after her ever since and that the men who killed her mother had been trying to kill him as well and that's why he didn't come forward. Then more recently, the bicycle messenger who tried to kill Cat.

There were other files in the pile about Cat – the men killed on the subway, Cat explained in a post-it that she'd been there and they'd tried to kill her then too, because of her mother and what she knew. Cat didn't say who they were, just that she had fought for her life and would have lost if he hadn't saved her. Then there was Cat's car accident when she'd gotten shot, and how he had ripped the door off the car and carried her free. She explained "he didn't want to leave me then, he only left because he knew Evan was coming and he could help me." The writing was cramped and small on the post-its and Tess' eyes were blurry with exhaustion but she kept reading. The case of Evan's abduction came next and Cat did her best to fill in the gaps there, explaining how her mystery man had helped to find Evan so they could bring him home safely.

There was nothing about Muirfield or Vincent Keller in the pile so as Tess read she couldn't imagine his face, only a stranger in cycling gear that didn't look quite right, and that scared her. The idea that this man was a mutant of some kind, that still terrified her, even though after reading all those post-its he sounded more like one of The X-Men than the baddies, what were those guys called anyway? Tess' mind was overwhelmed with exhaustion and frustration, it felt like she was living in a movie and she wanted to get back to real life. The only thing she knew when she left the station was that she wasn't going to call Joe or see Joe. She needed to talk to Cat some more. She needed to meet the mutant.

When Cat woke up and the memories of the night before came flooding back to her she was filled with panic. What if Tess had already contacted Joe? She had to know. She texted JT to check up on Vincent and then she rang Tess.

"Jesus Christ Cat you know I haven't had any sleep," Tess grumbled.

"Sorry," Cat winced. "I had to know what you thought about the files I left on your desk."

"What files?" Tess asked blearily. "Oh those files. Who does this guy think he is, spiderman?"

"He's just a regular guy trying to do the best he can in a bad situation. If you met under ordinary circumstances I think you'd like him."

"There is nothing ordinary about this."

"So are you going to tell Joe?"

"Luckily for you I'm avoiding Joe. I won't say anything today but I need to meet this guy if I'm going to risk my job for him."

"That could be difficult."

"What you gotta wait til night time to shine the batsignal? Make it happen Cat or I spill my guts to Joe."

"Alright. But you get it now don't you Tess, why I did what I did?"

"I still think you're crazy but I guess maybe Evan and Joe aren't as right as they think they are either."

"If you knew him like I know him."

"Well give me a chance."

"Okay I'll arrange a meet."

"Great but give me a at least an hour I'm not due in at work and I need to sleep."

"Sure. Thanks Tess."

Cat did have to go into work but she had an hour. It wasn't long and it seemed like a waste of a good hotel room but she had to see him. She texted Vincent the address and told him to get there before her. That gave her a few minutes to get dressed and head over.

"Hey, not that I'm complaining but I thought you had to work today," Vincent greeted her, pulling her into the room and kissing her.

"I did," Cat responded pulling away sooner than she wanted too. "It's Tess. She wants to meet you."

"What? She already saw me."

"I mean, meet you meet you, see your face, talk to you."

"Cat that's a really bad idea."

"I didn't tell her about Muirfield but I did tell her about how you've been helping us and she's almost ready to come around, but she needs to know you're you, you're not some monster."

"I am a monster Cat. Sometimes," he tried to smile at the last part but she knew that even when he made fun of his predictable it still hurt to admit it.

"She needs to see that you're a person," Cat explained.

"What if she doesn't like me? If the dinner with Heather didn't give you a clue maybe I should spell it out – I'm not exactly Mr Social Skills these days. Plus Tess saw my photo when you investigated me, she'll know my name and that I'm supposed to be dead, that puts her in a lot of danger."

"I know, but we're desperate. I can tell she's really close to coming around. She just needs to see what I see."

"What's that?" Vincent teased, still not wanting to give in but somehow sensing it was inevitable. JT was going to kill him. He felt like he was cheating on his best mate just having this conversation without him in the room to grumble and complain and prophesise doomsday type events.

"A man, a really good man, a beautiful, kind, funny man."

"You think I'm funny?"

"I like it when you make fun of my grammar," Cat grinned, thinking back to the carefree Vincent who had mocked her for 'bridesmaiding up.'

"You still remember that."

"I remember everything about that night, well all he good bits."

"Which I assume weren't the part where we had a fight and you got shot?"

Cat shook her head, "No the bit where we danced, and the bit where I told you I had feelings for you."

"Those were good bits," Vincent agreed. His hand snaked up her back and pulled her towards him and they were kissing and not focusing on important life or deal details. It was a hotel room. They didn't know how much time they had left. The temptation was right there….

"I should text Tess," Cat whispered in between kisses.

Vincent chuckled but kept kissing her. She was so cute when she tried to be serious but struggled to stay focused. His darn lips just kept asking for more kisses and his eyes were look pools that downed out her common sense.

Eventually Cat's phone beeped. It was Tess. "She's coming over," Cat explained.

They both glanced at the bed in the middle of the room. It would be a strange place for a meet and greet but what else could they do?

"Do you think we have time?" Vince whispered teasingly before leaning in to kiss her again.

"No not like this," Cat admonished.

"I know, I know, I want to take my time," Vincent returned grinning, "I was just teasing."

"Still, it is tempting," Cat admitted, glancing over towards the bed. "But I don't think Tess would be very impressed."

"How would she know?"

"It's Tess. She'd know. It's like her sixth sense."

Vince smiled, "How useful. So will she be able to tell we've done this?" he asked and he kissed her hard and deep, crushing her against him.

"If we're not careful," Cat warned, when she finally came up for air. It wasn't that she couldn't breath as much as that she sort of forgot.

Vincent breathed heavily and forced himself to take a step back. "She shouldn't know we're together. It's safer that way."

"I agree, but she might work it out."

"Are we really that obvious?"

"What do you think?"

Vincent sighed. "Do I have time for a cold shower?"

"Would it help?"

"Probably not."

"Think unsexy thoughts," Cat instructed helpfully.

"What, like JT in a lab coat?"

"Hey he's not that bad! He's got his own thing going on."

"You noticed?" Vincent gave her a questioning glare.

"Not really I'm always distracted when I'm around him, can you think why?" she teased.

Vincent smiled. That was what he wanted to hear. He didn't want to admit it but he was still shocked that Cat still liked him that way now that she knew the truth. For so long he'd thought of himself as damaged goods, an untouchable undesirable beast. "JT's dirty socks then?" Vincent offered as an alternative 'unsexy' thought.

"Okay," Cat agreed smiling. "JT's unsexy dirty socks."

They were standing as far apart as they could in the small hotel room, both clearly avoiding the bed, but they still pivoted around each other as if affected by a gravitational pull.

There was a knock at the door and Tess called out, "It's me." Vincent and Cat exchanged one final glance before Cat opened the door and beckoned Tess inside.

**A/N: A bit longer coming, I will need to take a longer break between chapters eventually, I only got this one done because I couldn't sleep but I'm too far into this story to abandon, it so there will be more! **

**Thank you so much to those reading. If you are reading and haven't reviewed so far please let me know what you think. I hope this chapter was lusty enough for you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tess and the Interrogation**

"So is this the guy?" Tess asked, pointing at Vincent.

"I'm the one," Vincent answered, holding out his hand. After a moment's hesitation Tess shook it.

"You look pretty normal. You sure this is the guy?" she looked at Cat.

Cat nodded.

"Sometimes I look a little different."

"Sometimes? Explain that," Tess demanded. The three of them were standing in an awkward tense triangle near the door but there wasn't anywhere else to go and Cat sensed that Tess wanted to stay between Vincent and the exit.

"The genetic er problem your friend Evan discovered, it has side effects."

"Like the reason that our captain's brother winded up with craw marks across his chest?" Tess countered.

"That was the adrenaline, when I saw Heather was in danger I knew I couldn't let Darius kill her."

"You talk like you know all of us," she turned to Cat. "What are you doing with this guy?"

"He's a friend. He saved my life Tess, he tried to save my mother."

"I thought you didn't remember that night properly."

"I always knew what I saw but no one believed me. When I ran into Vincent again it all made sense."

"Vincent?! Oh my god he's ass."

"You know I'm really not a fan of that nickname," Vincent tried to joke but Tess wasn't buying. Her expression was deathly serious, and she was wearing her weapon so that description could prove literal.

"That's why you look familiar. You're Vincent Keller."

Vincent gulped. Cat looked panic.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"And there are people who worked very hard to make sure I was. Tess I'm trusting you here, Cat's trusting you here, but we have to be honest - knowing who I am is dangerous. It's in your best interest to pretend you just think I'm some guy, not that guy."

"You going to explain that?"

"I would if I didn't think it would get you killed. I'm not making this up. These guys - they're serious."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?"

"Tess I've seen them. They've tried to kill me more than once. They killed my Mom. Believe it. I kept you out of this to protect you."

"While endangering my job? My career? My relationship? And your sister!"

"Heather was never supposed to get in the middle of this. I'm doing my best to protect everyone here," Cat explained.

"Including this, this mutant," Tess spat.

"None of this is his fault."

"What about the story about the ex-girlfriend was that true?"

"Sadly yes," Vincent admitted. "She thought I was dead then I bumped into her. Things got messy, I realized I made a mistake but by then she was in danger so we had to get her out of the city for her own protection. That's when we realized we couldn't tell Heather or you about me even though you were asking questions. Look if you're worried about Cat I don't blame you, I didn't exactly invite her into my life, she found me, and she wouldn't drop it. I'm lucky she didn't because she's been an amazing friend and she's done so much for me and if I pay for that with my life that's the price I pay, nothing is more important to me than her safety. That's why I hit Darius. I didn't mean for him to die, this condition, it affects my strength, sometimes I'm stronger than I mean to be."

"And how do I know you're not going to make that sort of mistake with Cat?"

"He won't," Cat interjected. "He's always careful around me. He has more control around me."

"Weren't you there in the tunnels with Evan and that guy still got killed?"

"He was a murderer," Cat objected.

"So he deserved to be ripped to shreds? I can't believe you Chandler. Who are you?"

"I'm still me and I put Vincent in those tunnels knowing that it was dangerous, and since then he's had some - treatment - for his condition. It's helped." It was an oversimplification but she needed Tess to believe. To trust.

"So what are you? Are you like a couple?" Tess asked, her eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, we are," Vincent admitted, stepping towards Cat and taking her hand. It was all coming out one way or another.

"That's sick," Tess scoffed. "And after everything he's done?" she looked at Cat. "I thought I had bad taste in men."

"I know it's different and it's not what you were expecting but he makes me happy Tess. You've seen that."

"I've also seen you moping around because he's broken your heart."

"That was before I realised that I was being an ass. It won't happen again. Look I could run, I could leave the city and leave this mess behind me, but Catherine has asked me to stay so I can't and I won't. I owe her that."

"What you two are asking, it's a lot," Tess admitted with a sigh. "I don't know if I can do it."

"At least tell me you'll think about it. Give us more time to prove to you how good Vincent is. Give Joe time to find out the truth about his brother."

Tess waved. "Okay. I'll give you 24 hours. Then we'll talk again."

"Thankyou," Vincent offered, reaching out his hand again. Tess shook her head and ignored his hand.

"This doesn't mean we're friends and I sure as hell don't agree with any of this," she waved a finger between them, "But I guess I've made a few mistakes myself lately. I'll give you 24 hours, if you hurt anyone in that time I'll hunt you down myself."

Vincent nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I've got to go."

"Tess, thanks," Cat added as she walked her friend to the door, it was only a few steps away but Cat took the chance to touch her on the shoulder.

Tess just shook her head.

When Tess left the room Vincent and Cat both let out a sigh.

"Maybe you should get ready to run," Cat suggested, her face a sea of woe.

Vincent shook his head. "Never. And I think it went pretty good, I mean compared to Heather she's practically in love with me."

Cat smiled. "Well I am."

"That's enough for me," Vincent smiled, kissing her. His arms caressing her lower back.

"If she tries to turn you in this could be our last chance to be together," Cat pointed out, her lower lip extended in a pout. Her fingers were tracing nervous patterns on his chest.

"Well I'd hate to waste an opportunity like that," Vincent grinned.

****


	10. Chapter 10

**Evan**

The next day Cat woke up in Vincent's arms, but instead of feeling relaxed or joyful she was filled with a gnawing sense of unease. She could tell that he was holding back but there was something he couldn't bring himself to tell her. She guessed it had something to do with the beast and his fear of losing control but the more she pushed the more he pulled away. They both knew that they only had a few hours until Tess' 24 hour deadline was up and they were no closer to knowing what the other female detective had decided to do. At work Tess was freezing at out and Joe was just as angry as when he had first discovered the claw marks on his brother.

Arriving at work and finding that Evan hadn't shown up added to Cat's disquiet. She tried to get on with her day but she felt powerless and ineffective. The sense of purpose she normally gained from her job was missing because she was supposed to be on the taskforce tracing down Vincent. She missed the days when the line between the good guys and the bad guys was clearer.

When her cell phone buzzed and Evan's name flashed up on the screen Cat took the call immediately, stepping into an empty office and shutting the door. "Evan! Where are you?" Cat hissed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I was helping. I just wanted to protect you. These people said they were going to help. I could tell they were dangerous and I didn't feel like I had any other choice but it appears I've made a horrible mistake."

Cat felt like the floor had been pulled out from under her. "Evan what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter know. They already knew about your friend, they said they needed my help but I was wrong to trust them. They're not just planning on going after the creature they plan to take out anyone who knows about it. They've coming for you, they were going to use me to get to you and then dispose of me as well."

"Evan come to the precinct now," Cat hissed.

"I'll try but Catherine you need to tell Joe the truth," Evan begged.

Catherine was about to ask, "How much do you know?" but she could hear the phone hit the floor and the crashing sounds of a car being thrown and groans that sounded like Evan was being attacked.

"Evan!" Cat called but it was too late.

Cat picked up the phone on the desk and called in the trace. She waited anxiously for the results, uncertain of her friend would still be alive by the time that she got them. She was furious with Evan but he was till Evan, he didn't deserve to die over something he didn't understand, although a horrible part of her wondered if it would be easier than trying to convince yet another person to keep their secret. The moment she had the address, Cat pulled out her burner phone and dialled Vincent's emergency line. She explained quickly that Evan had gone over to Muirfield and needed help.

"Vincent I'm sorry but I think I need to tell Joe. I need to get someone over there. I owe him that much."

"No, I'll go. This is my mess."

"You won't stand a chance against them by yourself."

"I can handle this Catherine."

"Not alone. I'm coming with you. I'm bringing Tess as well," Cat decided quickly.

"It's too dangerous," Vincent objected.

"I'm a cop remember? This is my job and this is Evan. We'll be there in twenty." Cat hung up before he could protest further.

**_A/N: A short update and another cliff-hanger, a bit cruel I know but it's that time of year right? And have you seen the sneak peak for the next episode? OMG. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed, I haven' abandoned this story, I'm just forced by circumstances to take my time but I will continue to update. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescue Part 1**

"Tess, where are you?"

"At the station, I thought we'd talk - later."

"Evan's in trouble. The bad guys I warned you about who are after Vincent, they've got Evan."

"Evan? What? Why would they go after Evan?"

"Because he knows too much. Look Vincent's gone after him but he won't stand a chance by himself but I can't exactly call in for backup."

"You'd let Evan die to protect this guy's secret?" Tess accused.

"No but if I call in backup they could do something crazy. This organization –they have cells – I wouldn't put it past them to take out the whole office to cover their traps."

"That is seriously twisted."

"You're telling me. If it wasn't Evan I wouldn't ask but will you come with me?"

"No question. I'll pick you up on the way?"

"I'm already on my way to you, I'll be there in five."

"OK," Tess agreed hanging up. Her instincts told her to tell Joe what was going on, that two officers against an organisation was a bad idea but she still trusted Cat. She checked her firearm and got her keys.

Vincent found the brick office building easily and quickly assessed that his best entry point was an open third story window next to a fire escape. It all seemed oddly easy but then Muirfield had been chasing him not hiding from him so why would they be worried about security? They wanted their secret kept but they feared exposure not an attack.

Unfortunately while it was easy enough to knock out the guy in the office next to the window that room opened onto a hallway and from there things got considerably more complicated. Realising he'd stand out in what he was wearing Vincent ditched his duffle coat and put on a spare lab coat.

Vincent snuck down the corridor listening for any mention of Evan. He knew Evan's scent would smell familiar compared to Muirfields, it was a scent that had been burned into his memory the night of Kat's birthday party when he'd seen the two kiss in the photobooth.

Finding no sign of Evan on the third flood Vincent made his way to the stairwell. There was a close call when the only way to avoid walking right passed a pair of lab tech was to take a risk opening a door to what he hoped as an empty room and stepping inside until they'd passed. Vincent was in luck though and the room was deserted. Vincent saw research material lying out on the desk in the cramped office and glanced quickly over the pages. There was no way he could take them with him so he took out his phone and snapped a few quick photographs, feeling a pang of regret that he was missing the opportunity to see more of what Muirfield were researching, he still hoped that they might be closer to a cure than he and JT were. It was hard to leave the office and that hope behind but he knew Cat was counting on him to save Evan.

The stairwell presented two options – up or down. Reasoning that if Evan had been trying to escape it would have been easier to contain him downstairs and also that there was a good chance any containment facilities were on a below street level floor Vincent headed down.

At the second floor landing Vincent paused and listened. What he hear sounded like normal office comings and goings, at least as normal as an organisation like Muirfield would be, he heard someone discussing budgetary concerns and ruled out the second floor as a likely hiding space and continued travelling downstairs.

Suddenly Vincent heard steps and decided quickly his best move was to try to knock the person out as quickly and quietly as he could. He focused his energies on not beating out. He needed control. Somehow it was easier this time than it had been when Darius had pulled the gun on Heather, maybe because this time he was the one in danger and not Heather. Maybe it was because the other person wasn't holding a gun. Either way Vincent managed to punch out what looked to be a scientist, without more than a few dangerous grunts and moans. He tried not to mentally compare this person to Catherine's Mom, somehow hitting a scientist still felt worse than hitting an armed agent.

At the first floor landing Vincent heard security guards talking.

"Keep an eye out for anyone unusual coming into the building," one warned the other. "And we've got a visitor downstairs so don't let the spocks down there unless they have clearance."

Vincent wondered if this meant that some of the scientists didn't really know what they were involved in or at least the kind of organisation they were working for. He wasn't surprised that seemed to be Muirfield's style.

Vincent continued downstairs but stopped when he realised cell reception might not be so great under ground level..

"In the building, think Evan is being held below ground, I'll get him, wait for news." Vincent texted Catherine. His phone was already set to silent so at least if she tried to call or text back it wouldn't alert Muirfield to his presence though Vincent was getting the creeping sensation that his lucky was about to run out.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I felt like I needed to see where the show was going before I could make a decision about where my story was going. Also I started it a bunch of times and wasn't happy with what I wrote. It's still not my best chapter, I prefer writing relationship scenes to action scenes because I think I suck at the action/suspense stuff but it's got to happen to keep the story going and we'll get to some relationship stuff soon I promise. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know that you haven't forgotten about this. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Rescue Part 2**

Vincent made it down the steps to the underground floor without being discovered but a daring peep through the door between the stairwell landing and the row of cell like rooms along the corridor revealed the presence of armed guards. This was where things got dangerous but it was also where Evan was probably being held.

There was no chance to watch and wait and see as it was only a few minutes before a Muirfield employee, an agent judging by his clothes rather than a guard, opened the door only the stairwell. Vincent took the man by surprise, putting a hand to his mouth before the man could alert the others, the man struggled, striking out with his arms and his legs, tramping down on Vincent's foot and then throwing his head back against his skull. Vincent was lucky to overcome him and he felt the beast surge into control. It would not be so easy when he faced guards who were on the alert. The impulse to growl was strong and he had to fight against it. It pictured Catherine and imagined how grateful she would be if he could just deliver Evan to her, safe and sound, and then they might have another ally against Joe.

Slowly the beast's grip on Vincent's consciousness loosened and he was able to make more rational decisions about the entry into the corridor. It was going to be risky and there was probably going to be bloodshed. He wasn't happy about that, the guards might not understand who they were working for. How innocent could you be if you were asked to watch over a man clearly being held against his will in an underground bunker? Vincent knew the answer was not simple. Cat's Mom had worked for these creeps and at first she had been convinced she was serving her country, it was only later that she'd realised her mistake. Vincent took the Muirfield agent's gun and hoped that he wouldn't have to shoot to kill.

Vincent waited until the guards were at least distracted – without knowing it Evan helped him out, Vincent saw one guard turn and peer into a small window in a door and he realised they must have been responding to a sound – hopefully that sound was Evan.

With one last silent prayer that he would get out safely and see his Catherine again, Vincent launched his assault on the corridor. Shooting the guard on his left in the thigh got Vincent close enough to the one facing the other way to knock him out. The man he'd shot had found his gun though and was firing, Vincent took a shot to the shoulder and beast roared. Vincent or the beast, threw the man against the wall knocking him out. Vincent hoped he wasn't dead. The beast didn't care. Pain ripped through his shoulder and it was harder than ever to maintain control but he needed his hands to use the keys to unlock the door and he needed not to frighten Evan.

Vincent peered in the door and spotted Evan, his suspicions had been proved true and somehow that helped to clamped down the beast. He found the keys and forced his hands to work them, though in their half-changed state they were far clumsier than the doctors' hands that had once sewn sutures with confidence. A few deep breaths were all he could risk before opening the door. He needed more time to supress the beast but didn't dare risk it.

The first sound he uttered was a growl and Vincent immediately regretted it. He gulped again. "Cat – help." He managed, holding up his hands to show he was not there to attack.

Evan had backed into a corner and the beast wanted to see pray but Vincent just saw a frightened man with bruises and blood. The doctor within fought to the surface. "It's okay, I'll get you out of here," he promised, surprised he could find his voice. "Cat sent me."

Evan was shocked and recoiled but he had faced so many shocks in the last 24 hours and he was so desperate to escape that he nodded and ignored his racing heartbeat and the sense of dread that the half-beast man generated in him.

Vincent beckoned to Evan to follow him and slowly Evan took a step towards him. Vincent nodded, satisfied, and moved back to the door. He searched the corridor for hazards, knowing that Muirfield would have security cameras and it would only be a matter of time before the sub-ground floor was flooded with agents.

Vincent quickly took guns from the men he'd knocked out and passed one to Evan. The other he tucked in his pocket. "Just in case," he explained. "These guys shoot to kill. Don't think they'll treat you any different," he returned.

Evan was impressed. Vincent was looking more and more like a man and Evan was fascinated. Some understanding was dawning; he had always imagined the beast-man as a creature, now he was seeing first hand that the beast-man was more man than beast at times and more beast than man at other times. This went someway to explaining Cat's involvement. Evan could rationalise that this much made sense.

Vincent led the way onto the landing and they headed up the stairwell. They didn't get far before gunshots rung out. Agents were rushing down the stairs towards them. Vincent gritted his teeth and began shooting. After a moment's hesitation Evan did the same beside him. There were two many and the space was too confined and both Vincent and Evan were sure that at any moment a bullet would rip through them when a familiar voice called out, "POLICE, hold your fire." The gunshots continued but now Vincent and Evan knew they weren't alone and had to be more careful in how they shot. The Muirfield agents weren't worried about anyone, including each other, but as Cat and thinned their numbers from behind the onslaught was brought to a stop. Footsteps were still charging towards them but they were further away. Expolosive charges went off in the corridors below them and Vincent realised with horror that Muirfield were prepared to stop them escaping at any cost. Vincent and Evan rushed forwards, over fallen bodies as the blasts erupted behind them.

"Get out," was all Vincent could explain as he dragged Cat and Tess from the building and prayed that Tess was behind them.

They were lucky that the explosions ripped up the stairwell and blocked the entrance. Vincent could guess that Muirfield would evacuate the building, not leaving a trace, and blame the whole thing on a gas leak or a fire. The important thing was that they'd made it out, and Evan had made it out with them.

"Sorry I pushed you," Vincent apologised to Tess, awkwardly.

"Hey no problem, I don't break easily," Tess smiled gratefully. "Thanks for helping us out."

"You'd better go," Cat warned.

Vincent nodded, already looking around worriedly. "You too, all of you, they'll be taking photos."

Cat nodded. She opened the squad car and the three of them, Cat took the wheel and Tess and Evan piled in the back while Vincent disappeared into the city. Running for his life as only he could. It broke Cat's heart not to have him in the car beside her but she knew it would be all too easy for Muirfield to track them. They were already so exposed.

"What just happened?" Evan asked confused and shocked, his ears were still ringing from the blast and he was yelling slightly.

"Cat's boyfriend just saved your ass so you'd better say thank you."

"Ah thank you, but are either of you going to explain this? Or him."

"He's different, you go that much, what else you need to know? He's saved your life two times by my count," Tess returned.

"But he's the creature I've been studying."

"He's the creature you almost got killed. Him and Cat. You gotta back off Marks, or did you not notice those dudes are seriously bad? This guy he's a bit weird, and god knows what my partner sees in him, but he's alright. So you lay off got it?"

Cat couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Tess really standing up for Vincent?

"But he's been linked to other cases," Evan began.

"Cases where he tried to help people. Look I know you science types see the world in black and white but some things are grey," Tess returned. Cat grinned from ear to ear. Tess understood know Evan felt because Tess normally saw the world that way too. Except now Tess was accepting that as messy as their situation was, they, Cat, Vincent and her, were on the right side.

"I just wish you'd told me about this," Evan complained.

"I wanted too, but this is dangerous information Evan. Just knowing that Vincent is alive is dangerous. They're the people who killed my Mom," Cat explained.

"Vincent? So is it true, are you having some sort of relationship with the creature?" Evan's tone was far from respectful but it was also curious.

"Yes, and he's not a creature, he's a doctor, a veteran and a good man. He's never hurt me and he killed Darius to protect Heather.

Evan took a deep breath. He let it out slowly. He tried to sort out and untangle the various thoughts and feelings competing in his mind. Yes he was disappointed, angry and jealous that Cat had done this. But he was also angry at himself for betraying his friends and choosing to become involved in an organisation which was clearly immoral and very dangerous. "Okay," was all he managed at last.

"So will you tell Joe?" Cat asked, trying not to take her eyes off the road but the desperation was clear in her voice.

"Would he believe me?" Evan asked rhetorically. He shook his head. "But he has to know, that the creature isn't the enemy."

"You can't tell him about Muirfield," Tess reasoned protectively. "It's too dangerous."

"Then I won't. But I will tell him that the creature saved me. I guess I'll have to change my story. But he needs to know that the creature isn't the enemy."

Cat nodded, that much she could agree with. Tess chewed her lip, she was worried but she agreed, someone had to stop Joe from throwing his future away on a vendetta.

**_A/N: Thank you so much to those that reviewed the last chapter, it kept me going. I hope this one delivered. The next one will be a lot mushier I promise._**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Three Musketeers**

The three walked into the station together, a united front. Or at least Cat and Tess were a united front, neither of the women were 100% confident that Evan would stick to his promise.

They followed Evan to Joe's office.

"What is it Marks?" Joe returned gruffly.

"I have some news. I'm afraid you're not going to like it, but I think you need to here this." Evan glanced over his shoulder at Cat, uncertainly, but Cat nodded and Evan stepped into Joe's office. Joe nodded and Evan followed by Cat and then Tess filed in and pulled up chairs. "As you know until know I have been one of the chief supporters of the search for the vigilante."

"So what's changed?" Joe asked archly.

"This morning I was attacked and it – he – saved me. Also I have been looking into your brothers case and I'm very sorry to say this but I have come to believe that Darius was holding a weapon. It is possible that in that instance the vigilante was acting to protect Heather and didn't intend to cause Darius serious harm. I haven't said anything before out of respect for your grief."

"You call this respect? Coming into MY OFFICE and telling me that this guy is a HERO? I can't believe this, Marks I want you off this case."

"Well I'm afraid that I'm not one of your officers, there aren't so many people at the city's disposal who do what I do, I think you might find it hard to replace me," Evan warned. "And more seriously, I would question the extent to which your judgement is being clouded by your grief, as might others."

"Are you threatening me Marks?"

"He's trying to look out for you," Cat butted in.

"We're all worried," Tess added.

"Have you all forgotten that I am in charge around here?"

"What's why we brought this to you. Joe we respect your leadership around here, but your brother died, that would affect anyone and we have seen evidence that shows this creature can be violent, and in an ideal world he should be put on trial to assess his guilt and decide one way or another if his actions were justified, but at what cost? Every day that this task force focuses on catching this so called vigilante we divert resources and manpower away from solving other crimes."

"And what about this crime? What about my brother's murder? Or am I the only one around here who still cares about that?" Joe spat, glaring at each of them, but his gaze resting on Tess the longest. Tess cringed.

"We care," Tess reassured gently. "But you're got to listen to Evan. Joe he could have been killed. You know this isn't the first time this guy has helped out. We're not saying you stop the investigation but maybe we all need to take a beat and think about how we approach this. If this guy is dangerous he'll pop up again."

"Oh he's dangerous alright, and I'm not letting anyone else get hurt by him. So are you three with me or should I expect transfer paperwork on my desk tomorrow?"

All three were shocked by this ultimatum but Tess was hurt the most. "No that won't be necessary," Tess returned archly standing up. "Though if you don't stop being such an ass soon I might change my mind," and she stormed out of his office.

Cat's eyebrows bobbed and she shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to fall in line but she also knew that she wasn't in the same position as Tess. Her relationship with Joe was different and she had to respect his authority, if only enough so that she didn't compromise her ability to continue to help protect Vincent.

Cat and Evan exited Joe's office silently leaving Joe to fume.

"Thank you," Cat said earnestly to Evan.

"I suppose I need to file I report but I wouldn't know what to write," Evan returned, bewilderment evident on his face. Cat knew it was more than the idea of the report that bewildered him.

She reached for his hand. "I know this has been hard on you, but I'll help. I'm sorry I couldn't be honest with you earlier but it wasn't my secret to tell and I never wanted to put you in the sort of danger that you were in today."

Reluctantly Evan nodded a slight acknowledgement of the truth in her words. There was still anger, jealousy, rejection and resentment burning a hole in his stomach but he was more in control of his emotions than he had been earlier. Maybe for days. "I'm not sure I want to know, but is it actually possible that he somehow makes you happy?"

Cat smiled and nodded.

Evan shook his head and sighed. "I will never understand women."

"Can we still be friends?" Cat asked gently, cringing slightly at the awkwardness of the clichéd offer.

"Honestly I'm not sure yet. My life and my job have been put on the line. My trust has been abused, countless times. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that part of me feels like I don't know who you are any more. I keep looking at you and thinking 'she looks just like Cat but Catherine Chandler would never do any of these things?' Before I blamed the creature, I still want too, but I have to stop looking at you as a damsel in distress and recognise your part in this."

Cat nodded. "I understand. But the offer stands. You have my number. And if Muirfield ever contact you again please call me, straight away, Vincent and I will do everything we can to help."

"I suppose I should say thanks."

"Thanks are not necessary in this case, we owe you one."

Even smiled a half-smile, "Well I'll show you that report when I've finished my first draft and we can go over it." And with a final nod turned and walked away. Cat sighed but then turned her attention to Tess. "You have just been amazing today. Thank you so much."

"I don't feel amazing. I feel like dog shit."

"That bad?"

"Did you hear him in there? And the way he looked at me. I wish I could transfer his ass out of here," Tess fumed.

"Drinks after work? I just need to check on someone first."

"When you say check on do you mean check on or do you mean take his clothes off and check everything still works?" Tess teased.

Cat grinned. "Maybe both, but the awesome partner support program is my first priority. You really came through for us today. The way you got through to Evan, you saved my life."

"No not yours Chandler, but that somebody's, even if he saved mine too."

"He's grateful too."

"You can speak for him now huh? You're that serious?"

Cat shrugged, but she knew in this case she was right.

"How crazy is it that despite everything, you're the one with the more functional relationship?" Tess complained. "Man do I need to get wasted tonight."

"And I will be there to make sure you get home safe," Cat assured her.

Tess smiled sadly. "You're on."


End file.
